The WolfTamer: Clarke
by DarthSayahSwag
Summary: When Pan kidnaps Henry, werewolf Clarke and vampire Lexa jump in through the portal after him. Caught in a war between Pan and his Shadow for control over Neverland, they must navigate a way to return home.


"This is your fault, you do realize that, don't you?" I growled at my companion.

She didn't answer. She chose to ignore me, pushing past giant leaves. One hit me in the face as I followed behind her.

I glared at her back.

"Lexa!" I stamped my foot. Yeah, maybe I was being a little petty, but if not for her, and her distracting, sexy mouth, perhaps we wouldn't be here, chasing after some immortal that had stolen both our Alpha, and our Mistress' son.

Lexa whirled around on me. It was such a smooth, graceful movement, it caught me off guard. I stared, she looked so unreal under what looked to be this world's eternal moon.

Why does she have to be so infuriatingly beautiful? My own mind betrayed me. She smirked that stupid, knowing smirk of hers and I lurched forward, ready to wipe her expression off with my own mouth.

I stopped, hesitating just bare inches from her. This was exactly what had gotten us here in the first place. We were distracted by one another. Distracted to the point where we were heavily making out, when we should have been guarding the estate.

Lexa's expression softened. She reached out and squeezed my arm.

"We will find him, Clarke." She comforted me.

She turned away, to continue leading the way through the wilderness we found ourselves in.

Pan. I wanted to growl at the memory of him. He had swooped in with his unnatural magic before anyone had time to really react. Him, and his band of trouble-making teens. They had suddenly appeared, out of thin air and begun causing mayhem. If not for Regina's magical security systems that seemed especially tailored toward protecting Henry, Lexa and I would have likely continued to think the teens were the only threat we had to face.

It was the screaming, banshee-sounding alarms that drew us to where Henry was attempting to fend Pan off. Pan who was attempting to dispel Regina's magical protections. Before Lexa and I could get to them, he dispelled the magic and thrown down something tiny, a bean, causing a portal to appear.

I didn't think. My instinct was to protect my Alpha's cub. Lexa followed.

We landed in this strange land, in the middle of an ocean. Pan and Henry were nowhere to be seen amongst the waves.

Lexa grabbed me and we did our best to keep close to one another as we swam to the shore we could see in the distance.

Our first night was spent laid back, exhausted on the shore of what seemed to be an island.

"Neverland." Lexa huffed.

"Neverland." I agreed. We were both well-read, sometimes sharing tales and books with one another. Our favorite reads were usually of a political kind, but sometimes we shared versions of children's stories we heard over our long lifespans.

Pan was a recent subject after the visit by our Mistress to see him.

Knowing Neverland was real was one thing, seeing it for ourselves, was another.

Lexa led the way as we explored, while I kept a hard ear on alert. We had not encountered anyone yet. This place was nothing but tropical wilderness so far.

I began to long for our Mistress' magic and my sister's leadership. We were on our own, lost in a land we only read about in books.

Lexa stopped. She eyed the landscaped before us, alert. The scent of sweat and dirt filtered through my nostrils. I snorted.

"Come out!" Lexa called to the trees before her.

Nothing. I growled. I could hear the faint panting of someone, not one of us. I darted forward, reaching out and snatching the intruder hidden in a bush, watching us.

He landed with a thud as a tossed him down, effortlessly.

Lexa crossed her arms as she stood over him. He was a teen, covered in tattered clothing.

"Want to tell us why you were spying?" She glared down at him. I took in deep breaths. Annoyed at myself for getting a little excited by Lexa in her element.

The boy sat up, dusting his knees off. He glared back at Lexa, he didn't seem to be intimidated by her. Not yet, at least.

He crossed his arms over his legs stubbornly and tucked his chin into his chin.

I gave Lexa a look, one that would say, _go for it._

Lexa shot me a wicked grin in return.

She reached down, plucking the stubborn teen from the ground. His eyes widened as she showed her strength, easily lifting him one-handed from the ground.

"I suggest you speak, kid." Her eyes darkened. He was human. She could compel him.

He gulped.

"Th-the Shadow King, told us to keep an eye on the intruders." He glanced over Lexa's shoulder to me.

"He knows Pan is here with some boy." He was thoroughly intimidated, giving us information freely. "He knows Pan wants his kingdom back."

Lexa lowered him to the ground, slowly, but she didn't let him go.

"Does he know we aren't here for Pan?" Her lip curled in anger. I grumbled at the reminder.

The boy shook his head in fear.

Lexa leaned into his space, I watched as she showed him her teeth.

"The boy he brought with him is ours. We want him back." She hissed into his face. "Run to your Shadow King and tell him, we are not here for Pan. We are here for Henry."

The teen nodded frantically. He gulped. Lexa released him and he stumbled backwards. He seemed to be afraid to turn his back on her until he gathered some distance between them. Once he was comfortable, he turned and ran back into the trees.

I stepped up to Lexa, snaking an arm around her from behind as I leaned into her.

"You know, watching you be all intimidating is kind of hot." I whispered into her ear.

Lexa shrugged me off. She turned to me, after walking for a bit.

"Shouldn't we be focusing?" She asked me, though I could see the teasing glint in her eye. I felt a small smile slide across my lips.

She turned away, continuing to push her way through the trees. This time as I caught the scent of dirt and sweat and teenage boy, I smiled again.

She had also sent the boy off in order to track him through the trees so that we would have some idea of where to go. How clever.

As we walked, I wondered about Emma and Regina, our Alpha and Mistress.

"Do you think they're okay?" I asked Lexa as she stopped to sniff the air before us. She reached out, swiping at a tree's trunk, marking it so that we didn't walk in circles.

Lexa glanced back at me.

"Those two are powerful." She continued on. "Probably the most powerful werewolf and vampire-witch to ever walk any realm."

Lexa was right. I still worried. Emma was my sister. She was pack. I also knew once her child with Regina was born, I would have the same protectiveness over the child as I did the rest of the pack, regardless of its hybrid status.

I was also worried about Henry. Turned wolves weren't as highly regarded in pack hierarchies, but Emma valued him, so I valued him just as greatly.

I knew my mother feared his power. Magic-using werewolves just didn't happen, especially not ones like him.

A thought occurred to me.

"Do you think Pan took Henry because of his magic?" I asked Lexa.

She paused. She seemed to contemplate the idea. Lexa leaned against a tree, frowning, sniffing, then growling.

"Lost the trail." She marked the tree.

"I'm getting hungry, too." She grumbled.

Lexa turned guilty eyes on me. I sighed.

"Come here." She didn't need telling twice. She stepped up to me, shyly.

"Are you sure?" Lexa looked into my eyes as she asked. I knew why she asked.

We hadn't exactly tried this before. It could be very intimate, the act of sharing blood like this.

"Well, a forest in the middle of Neverland, infamous for being chock full of teenagers may not be the best place to drink blood from an intimate partner, but you do have to feed." I tried not to be bothered by it. Truth was, I would have preferred a more intimate, and definitely private setting, but this is what life turned out to be.

Lexa leaned down, nosing my throat, cupping my jaw, turning my chin up. She brushed my hair back as her lips brushed over my vein, seeking out the right place.

She walked me back, pressing me against a tree, as her teeth broke the skin of my throat.

I tried to hold back my moan as she began to suck. Feelings of joy filtered through my veins, followed by Lexa's own nervousness, then reassurance and finally, arousal. She wasn't as controlled in the emotions that she filtered through the connection offered through the bite as an older, more experienced vampire might be.

A moan broke from the back of my throat despite my attempts to hold it back. She pulled away as my arousal reached a peak. I reached out and dragged her mouth down to my own, not caring that the coppery taste on her lips was my own blood.

We were monsters. Why should it bother me how either of us fed?

An hour later, I needed to stop our walking. I was getting hungry. Wolves had to eat a lot. I was using a lot of energy.

"Ugh I need to eat." I leaned over.

Lexa grabbed me, helping me to sit on a log.

"Let me find something?" She asked. I nodded my agreement. I was getting too tired to continue.

Lexa darted off into the trees. I strained to listen. I lost the sound of her rustling in the distance

It seemed like forever before she returned.

She held a number of fish on a sharpened stick.

"I couldn't find red meat, but this will do?" She offered.

Red meat was better. My own pack stayed away from humans, but not all packs did. We stuck to simple animals. Fish would do where red meat wasn't available.

I nodded.

"For now."

She didn't bother building a fire. Werewolves didn't need to cook unless we wanted to flavor things. Sometimes we did, just because we could. Lexa produced a knife and began fileting the fish. I gave her a soft smile.

"You don't have to do that." I was appreciative, however. I was not a fan of having to tear through fish scales.

"I want to." Lexa replied. She continued to work on the first of the fish, handing it to me as she finished. I took it and ate greedily.

Once I finished, she looked at the sky.

"If it's always moonlit, how will we ever know when to sleep?" She questioned nobody in particular.

I shrugged. I had wondered that myself. We were both night walkers, Lexa because she had to be, but even I avoided having daylight watches.

I held out my hand.

"Let's walk a bit longer, then take a nap." I suggested. She took my hand, pulling me to my feet.

I stumbled into her, purposefully, pleased when she caught me. I looked up to find Lexa smirking knowingly down at me.

"You know this is what always gets us into trouble right?" She reminded me.

I returned her smile.

"Just kiss me and we can continue looking for Henry." I demanded.

She pressed her incredibly soft lips to mine and for a moment, I forgot that we were in Neverland.

Until I became aware of the sound of many footsteps creeping up through the trees. Footsteps that came from all around us.


End file.
